


A Real Vampire!?

by xxDemonHunterxx



Category: Unkn0wngame, UnknownGame
Genre: F/M, Other, lol ™ yhat feelinf whenb jo is in yoir stumoach, pls enjoy my sexty fic ☺️😚 its my firsr....... i might write horror next 😵😨💀👻☠️, unkn0wngame - Freeform, unknowngame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDemonHunterxx/pseuds/xxDemonHunterxx
Summary: Dogwood comes to your house in his swimwear... hes shirtless?!?!?!? oh ny god... Hes shirtless....... you grab your left titty near your heart, and gasp. Youre heart is beating... oh no.... and hes a vampire......





	A Real Vampire!?

* * *

Y/N sits inside FORESTS kitchen. iys enpty anand dark, witj almost nothing but a few crackers and the leftover wall from a Sevn Elevn. you are trying to think of ways to entertain yourseld... but thhe feeling of Jos ghost is tickling at yor spine. Can she feel from the inside of FORWSTS intextines? you think. Is she still alive in tjere? Coild you feel forests bone ribs like a baby and feel Joseph kicking back? you shiver. but youre also cold. mAybe you should stip thinking for a while

 

You look oit the window, kicking your fedt in tune with your faborite My Chemical Romance song while watching wren and benni run outside. Yoi cant tell what theyre doing at all, and you hope that silver shiny object in Bennis hand isnt a knife. If it is, well, then i guess wren is going in the stomach too. This family is a mess, you sign qjyetly to yourself, everyone keeps getting vored left and right, and to be honest, youre sick of it. Your sisters have vveen on the endge of death for a whole, living with a demon and all..... but youre all ok with it! hou think at least. You think this.. is normal life.

FOREST suddenly jerks up with the slam of a car door outside. You can hear the yelling of Samuel, Dogwood and Charlie. a cold whisp of air comes out of FORESTS rib bones and makes yoi start crying. "Oh god..." you shake out "Mom.... whats happening? Its.. Three Tjhirty Five... its sunny... why is Samuel have an unbrella?" 

FOREST laughs. She smiles in tje only way she can, by disfoeming her head to look like a smiley face. It creeps you out. 

"HES A VAMPIRE." She shifts her face back to normal, opening her jaw physically with her hands, and cracking it. You swear you can see a hand coming from her throat that shouldnt be real. You swear you could hear a scream coming out from her mouth. You want to forget, but youve heard it so many times before, you were even there when it happened. That was Jos scream. Shes still alive in what shouldnt be real. "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THAT. HAVENT WE TOLD YOU BEFORE? HASNT HE SHOWN YOU HIS NECK? WOW, Y/N, I REGRET CALLING YOU MY CHILD. GAIN A MEMORY."

FORESTS words skip you like a bullet.

"YOURE 30 BY NOW, RIGHT? SHOULDNT YOU FUCKING KNOW WHEN SOMEONES SUPERNATURAL? FOR FUCKS SAKE, Y/N. YOURE LIVING WITH AN ELDRITCH GOD. I ADOPTED YOU WHEN YOU WERE FIVE." You nod. You should have known. 

charli le punches the glass on the front door open, reaxhing her bleeding hand in to open the door from the inside. "What the FUCK is up? I brought my buddy, Samuel over this time. But you all know him why did i even say that. Fuck. Y/N, you lookin a little cute sense the last time i saw you, dawg." You laugh. Youre blushing, but not for that reason. Dogwood is looking you right in the eyes through his blue sunglasses. Youve never noticed before, but he does have red eyes. Oops, youre whole body is hot now.

"Whats up, Y/N." He saysx, in the deep voice of his. you are almost ezpecting him to take off his glasses, but he doesnt, he just smiles a bit when he sees you blushing like you are. "Im kinda hungry..." charlie slaps him and laughs. everyone else in the room laughs but you... you wish he would feed off of you and not charlie sometimes.. but then.. he would have to move in here. or yoi would have to move in witj him, away from charlie. ypur body shivers and youre back from zoning out. hHes sitting beside you. 

"You okay? Want to go to your room? Your super pale.. here, let me help you up" he almost smoirks. os he telepayhic? You nod, and you can see how FOREST is looking directly at you, with her red, beeety eyes. Ifs scary. She needs a snack. "Yeah... Y/N... lets get you layinf down quick." q

 

Its been at least tjorty minutes... anf you never thought you would end up like this. Dogwood is drinking directly from your neck. you know it will probably scar, fuck, you might even become a vampire, but thats okay. at least you hthink it is. you feel paralized. its so hot.. 

tHeres blood running down your neck, and has already pooled on your shirt, and is making your perfect white button up.. red. you feel like youre loosing too much blood. youre pale. maybe you are. 

"Samuel..." your voice is weak. he keeps going, almost as if hes trying to suck all of your blood out. Actually, maybe he is. You start panicking, your heary beats faster, but that doesnt help, because that ust means the blood is getting to hom faster, its running down your neck more and more. you feel a tear at your eyes, but you cant move. all your linmbs are numb. "Dog.....wood......" you pass out. 

 

You wake up in a basement. Your skin is pale. You dont have a pulse. Dogwood is sleeping right next to you. Wow..... you sigh to yourself. Maybe this will be okay. 


End file.
